Before Love comes Teacups and Rollercoasters
by TheRedSeraphim
Summary: Sometimes Fear and Love can go hand in hand... PreseaxGenis


RS: This is another one for Tales of Symphonia

**RS: This is another one for Tales of Symphonia.**

**Zelos: This is another Romance/ Humor one, isn't it?**

**RS: (blushes) Shut up, Zelos! I'd like to write parodies, but not completely random, and at the moment I can't make any.**

**Zelos: This is an adaptation from and earlier one too! Made in 6****th**** grade, no less!**

**RS: Punches Zelos ANYWAY! I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

The party was resting in the Triet Desert.

Genis was sitting awkwardly next to Presea Combatir, the girl of his dreams. He was trying to stop his hand from going over on its own accord to hers, and eventually he was forced to sit on it to make it stop moving. Presea looked at him, confused.

"Genis?" Presea asked.

Genis blushed, thinking that he had finally been found out. "I'm sorry! I can't help it!" He cried, beginning to actually cry.

Presea stared at him with her usual emotionless ness, but with the slightest hint of the look one gives to a person who is acting just a _little _bit crazy. "Pardon?" She asked.

Genis sighed, relieved that she had yet to figure it out. "Never mind. What were you going to say?" He asked.

"Why are you sitting on your hand? Cutting off blood flow can cause the suppressed limb to become unusable, usually ending with the limb needing to be cut off." Presea said.

Genis looked startled, then quickly got off his hand. "It…it got cold!" He said, maybe a little too quickly.

Presea looked away, not pursuing that odd statement, especially since that it was noon, and they were in the hottest place in both world.

Later, the party had moved to Altamira, and had decided to spend the night in the hotel. Genis was hanging out in the lobby, trying to decide if tonight would be the night when he confessed his feelings to Presea.

He was sitting on a couch as he promised the task to himself. "I swear, I'll tell Presea tonight." Genis whispered to himself.

"I highly doubt that you will, brat." A voice said behind him. Genis turned around to see Zelos and Lloyd, hiding behind the couch.

"Wha-what are you two doing?!" He hissed at them.

Lloyd got up and rubbed the back of his head, the way he did when he was embarrassed. Zelos, however, just got up, like he usually eavesdropped on other peoples conversations and secrets.

"Come on, Genis. We thought that we could help you with your 'love' problem." Zelos said.

Genis blushed furiously. "I don't have a 'love' problem, baka!" He hissed again.

Zelos raised one eyebrow as if to say that he very much doubted the truth of Genis's words. Then he grinned slightly seductively. "Then I guess you'll be thrilled that I told Presea that you were going to meet her at the amusement park." He said.

Genis just stood there, staring at Zelos. His mouth had dropped.

"_BAKA!!_" Genis shouted at him, after a moment. He rushed off hurriedly to his room.

Lloyd looked at Zelos. "We didn't tell Presea anything…" He said, utterly confused. Then he saw the glint in Zelos' eyes.

"Not _yet_, you mean!" Zelos chuckled evilly.

Presea was sitting in her room, brushing her hair. She was wearing only her night-shirt, so when she heard a knock on the door, she instinctively grabbed her ax and hurled it at the door.

She heard a shout, then went to see who it was. She peeked her head around the doorframe, the door being disintegrated into tiny bits of sawdust from the force of the ax, and checked both left and right down the hallways to see who the person knocking had been, but she saw no-one. She then spotted something in the rubble, and picked it up. It was a white card, and note.

"Dear Presea,

I would like to meet you in the amusement park at 5:00.

- Genis

P.S. – You're looking HAWT today!!"

Presea crumpled the note and threw it behind her and got dressed. She wore her Little Madam dress, then walked to the lobby. She then rang the bell to summon the clerk to assist her.

"Yes, ma'am?" The clerk, a young teenage girl said.

"I am here to report that there is a pervert on my floor. And that I require a new door." Presea said simply. Then she walked out the door, leaving the girl to wonder if she was telling the truth or merely clinically insane.

Genis was sitting on a bench in the amusement park. He had apparently been thinking along the same lines as Presea, because he was dressed in his Easter Sunday attire. He was staring nervously at his brown shoes. Then he sensed that someone had sat down next to him.

"Hello, Genis." Presea said. Genis looked at her. Under the streetlamp, she absolutely dazzled, as she had added a lot of diamonds onto the rim of the dress.

"You look amazing, Presea!" Genis said, blushing.

"Did you write me a note telling me to come here at 5:00, Genis?" Presea asked.

Genis looked confused for a moment, and then he cried, "ZELOS!!"

Presea nodded. "I suspected as much. You are not the type of person to describe me as 'hawt'."

They were silent awhile, before Presea took Genis' hand.

"Where are we going?" Genis asked.

Presea pointed to the teacup rides, then turned to Genis and smiled. "Let's have fun!"

They ran over to the teacups ride, and when they got to the front, they ran into some troubles. There was a height minimum.

"Sorry, kid, but we can't let you on if you're not tall enough." The ride manager said.

"Come on! The ride is going at 5mph, max! At that speed, you hardly need a seatbelt!" Genis argued.

Presea grabbed the manager by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "We're. Getting. On. This. Ride. Now." She said to him slowly. As she let him go, he immediately opened the gate.

As they sat down in their teacup, Genis smiled at Presea. "Thank you."

Presea smiled back at him. "Sure, Genis."

But as the ride started, Presea suddenly sat on Genis' side and clung to his chest.

Genis looked worried as he asked, "Presea, what's wrong?"

"I…don't…like…this…ride." Presea said, slowly and haltingly, as if she was trying not to cry.

She then felt something warm on the back of her head. Genis had put his hand their and was patting her head. He stopped only for her to adjust herself so she was just hugging him, her head resting on his shoulder. They looked like siblings; a big brother comforting his little sister.

Eventually, they got off the ride, and were contemplating where to go next.

"How about the roller coaster?" Presea said.

"S-sure…" Genis said. Presea took his hand in hers, not noticing the fact that he had paled when she had mentioned the ride, and ran to the ride.

The manager had seen what had happened to the last manager that had made Presea angry, so even though they were still a little too short, he just let them on through, muttering to himself, "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!"

As they set the safety bar down, Presea suddenly realized that Genis was shaking. "Genis, are you okay?"

Y-yeah…" He said haltingly, totally dispersing his lie.

"Genis-" Presea began, but just then the ride lurched forward, and off they went.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Genis screamed. He was instinctively trying to get his body into a ball, but was being stopped by his seatbelt. He unbuckled then rolled into the ball.

"Genis!!" Presea shouted. She grabbed Genis and hugged him just as they went upside down. The people watching the roller coaster ride gasped as two figures fell from the ride.

Regal handed two towels to the soaked figures in front of him. "What happened to you two?" He asked.

Presea dried her face and answered from behind the towel. "Our seatbelts came loose, and we fell out." She said.

Genis was warming himself. "Actually, Regal, I freaked out and unbuckled my seat. Presea tried to grab me when we went upside down, and we fell out." Genis said, eyes downcast.

Regal got up from his seat and ruffled both of their hair. "I'll go get something warm to drink for you two." He said.

Regal went to the kitchen of the hotel and when to the hot chocolate machine. He filled both cups almost to the rim, and added a little sugar to one. As he entered the room he stopped suddenly. There in front of him was the pair, sleeping, Presea's head resting on Genis', and Genis' resting on Presea's. He walked quietly over to them and placed the cups on the table in front of them.

Genis woke up first, awakened by the aroma of the hot chocolate. He wanted to reach for one of them, but he feared waking Presea up with the action. He waited awhile then, in a moment of spontaneous courage, kissed her.

Presea awoke to find that she had something warm on her forehead. She reached a hand to touch it and realized that it was slightly wet. Then she saw Genis looking fondly at her, and, through half-closed eyes, realized that he had kissed her. She thought about this for a moment, then she opened her eyes completely.

"Genis." She said.

"Mm?" Genis said, setting down his cup of hot chocolate.

Presea pulled him closer to him, and kissed him on his cheek.

Zelos was awakened by a furious knocking on his door, two days after he had set up the little scheme for Genis.

"Just a minute!" He called as he got dressed.

Then he looked outside and saw a note on the ground.

"Thanks, jerk.

Genis"

Zelos smiled. He knew his scheme had worked.

**Zelos: That was okay...**

**RS: What? Didn't know you were that compassionate?**

**Zelos: Shut up, brat.**

**RS: Ha! Anyway, read and review.**


End file.
